Jarvis Golden
Jarvis Golden 'is a main character in the Heroes Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. He plays as a midfielder for Dogwood Park. As DAN made him remember his past, he re-joined Feida and became the captain of Garu but later came back to Dogwood Park and finally joins Chrono Storm for the match against The Lagoon. Profile Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *"A boy who came from 200 years in the future. Along with Issac, he is fighting to protect soccer."'' Background He comes from 200 years into the future. Appearance He has red hair and bright light blue-red eyes, he is tall and wears the uniform of Patrick and Dogwood Park. He has some sort of communication device on his left ear. His casual clothes are an orange jacket with some grey on it, a dark blue pants with some white lines on it and black shoes. Mixi Max with Tyrano When he is Mixi Maxed with Tyrano, his hair turns pink and becomes longer. Other then those, his hair is also raised up and looks like horns. He also has a ponytail which is also pink. His eyes becomes crimson red and his skin becomes darker. Mixi Max with Big When Fei is Mixi Maxed with Big, it looks very much like when he Mixi Maxes with Tyrano. The main differences are that his hair grows longer, skin becomes more darker and his eyes and hair become royal blue. Personalities He is shown to be always a cheerful person who helps anyone in need. He also states that there are still people from the future who like to play soccer just like him, that is why he wants to protect soccer too. Hissatsu Anime only *SH Saikyou Eleven Hadou''' Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Bouncer Rabbit' *'OF Sky Walk' *'DF Air Bullet' *'SH Extreme Rabbit' Mixi Max Form *'SH Kodai no Kiba '(Tyrano) *'SH Ouja no Kiba '(Big) *'SK Kick Plus 10 '(Tyrano) *'SK Kick Plus 30 '(Big) Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Bouncer Rabbit' *'SH Extreme Rabbit' *'OF Sky Walk' *'DF Air Bullet' Mixi Max Form *'SH Kodai no Kiba '(Tyrano) *'SH Ouja no Kiba '(Big) Keshin Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Kousoku Toushi Robin' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Kousoku Toushi Robin' Mixi Max Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Tyrano' *'MIMAX Big' Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Tyrano' **'SK Crusher' *'MIMAX Big' **'SK KP Break' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX Tyrano' Hissatsu Tactic *'HT Kimon Tonkou no Jin' Trivia *He used to be one of the Second Stage Children. *He was the first person to use Mixi Max and Keshin Armed at the same time. *Even though he is a member of Dogwood Park, he doesn't wear its jacket in the anime and games. However, he wears it in the manga. **In the Crossover Movie, he wears the Shinsei America Heroes' jacket. *According to Beta, Jarvis isn't recorded in El Dorado's archives. *Jarvis is the second person to have scored an own goal, the first one being May Winslow. Category:OC Characters Category:Male OC Characters Category:Forwards Category:Keshin User Category:Mixi Max Character Category:Wood Character Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Captains